


在劫难逃

by wen_ying



Series: 在劫难逃 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wen_ying/pseuds/wen_ying
Summary: 基调是<鹤顶红>和<犯贱>.大佬处心积虑让另一位大佬东山再起反客为主的故事.





	在劫难逃

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期直通车,三观已成,大纲已定.

“你我所有的交往，我看不光是命中注定，而且是在劫难逃。劫数从来是急急难逃，因为他疾步所向的，是血光之地。”*

一、万暗中 丹顶鹤的一团红 

“凯哥要跟我讲原则？想跟那群人在原则之上斗，不如跟你那个弟弟学学，去当个警察。”

周凯在夜雨里驱车沿着盘山公路疾驰而上，他向来喜欢开快车，车灯沿着蜿蜒的公路向前延伸，像一条游动的蛇，山间是谭宗明名下的一栋别墅。这辆车的车牌是谭宗明找人替他上的，因此周凯一路畅通无阻，直接开到了地下车库。车库的大门向他黑洞洞的敞开，跑车稀稀落落地停了几辆，显得空间格外高大而空落，周凯扫了一眼，便知道谭宗明不会在这里停留太久，没什么犹豫地从车上下来，皮鞋踩过水，这一路还没来得及干，留下一串湿漉漉的印子。

谭宗明让其他人都下去了，起码没留在周凯的视线范围内。少了仆佣和客人的点缀，连上次来时铺天盖地般的灯光也萎缩下去，这间客厅一下子显得太冷太空了。谭宗明姿态悠闲地靠在沙发上打电话，语调也不紧不慢，周凯进来了，就抬起目光瞥了一眼，嘴边一点笑意懒懒散散一直挂着，似乎是聊得高兴，仔细要看又有点嘲讽，总归不像是对着他的。周凯自觉不方便听他的电话，灯也没开，就顺着一楼昏暗的过道去了客房的浴室。

浴室里挂着的备用衣服不见了，润滑剂倒是还在，周凯把它挤在掌心里的时候又开始犯恶心，鬼知道什么人用过。谭宗明？谭宗明也一样。周凯忍不住被这个念头逗得一乐，直接把水调大用冷水对着头冲下来，一进这间浴室他就闻见身上有股味儿，从身体内部透出来的，他知道症结，也就懒得多洗，草草冲几下了事，除非这间宅子不姓谭，会有那一天的。

周凯出去的时候没穿衣服，随手拿毛巾擦了几下，看到浴巾也懒得去围，总归是那么一回事儿。他光脚踩在地上，穿过空荡荡的客厅，站在谭宗明面前，他站的坦荡，几乎是挑衅了，谭宗明还在打电话，看了他一眼，眼角细微地一弯，像被他的挑衅给逗笑了，手臂在沙发靠背上舒展开，周凯坐过去，那只手就从后面捏住了他的脖颈，沿着光裸的脊骨摸到了后腰，揽在那里不动了。

周凯坐得太近，可以清晰地听到两人在套路相互关怀，谭宗明的手从腰捏了捏他的侧腰，就顺着胯骨摸到了腿根，电话进行到尾声的时候，谭宗明已经开始用指腹捻着他的乳头细细地揉搓，周凯无声地深呼吸，胸口起伏倒像在迎合那只手。他刚洗过冷水澡，浑身散发出热气，而那只手连指节都是冰凉的，像是喜欢他的热度，摸的时间比平时都久，但在他身上哪一处停留的时间都不长，像被一尾冰冷的蛇缠住了用鳞片剐蹭。

到周凯全身都凉下来的时候这通电话才真正打完，谭宗明终于正眼看他，没头没尾地笑着评价：“今天我发现这儿的光打得不错。”

周凯看着谭宗明的脸，顶上一束光打下来，周围各处藏了好些小灯，轮廓被灯光晕染加深，谭宗明脸上的明和暗都恰到好处，而他的视线正饶有兴味地落在周凯身上，神色不加掩饰，周凯一下就懂了，颈窝腰窝，肌肉线条，这具身体曾经是他的，现在则像一尊展柜里的艺术品，他身上该露不该露的都同样被放大美化，暴露在这双眼里任由欣赏。

谭宗明在周凯臀上抓了一把，又响亮地拍打了一下示意他起身，他对着周凯向来不收手劲儿，这一下下去就是一道红印，周凯没来得及说什么就被按在了冰凉的玻璃桌面上，沙发边的案几本来就低，周凯的肩又被他牢牢压制着，臀部自然而然地就抬了起来。周凯从前没玩过这些花样儿，一口荤话大半是玩笑用的，不可遏制地感到羞耻，从面上一直热到颈部，又耻于在被迫身处下位的情况下流露出太多自己的情绪，只是暗自咬着牙。

周凯太瘦，不知道是不是因着这个，显得那两瓣肉格外饱满，谭宗明的手在那儿缓缓地抓捏，掌心温热，衬衫的袖口从红热的印子上蹭过去，周凯看不到，凭想象灯光落在身后都能让他想夺门而出。谭宗明的手指很快探了进去，老练地在他身体内部抚摸，他感觉到自己的身体本能地把那根手指夹紧，谭宗明在他身后笑了一声，贴过来跟他讲:"太紧了，嘴张得大一点儿。"

周凯呼吸不稳，也难放松，谭宗明并不挑剔这质量，只是慢慢地在他里面摸，很快就寻到了最敏感的地方，用指尖压着揉弄，周凯下意识地挣扎起来，谭宗明占了姿势的便宜，压着他的肩，几根手指轮流在里面玩，周凯挣扎得厉害，他就揉按得变本加厉。后面的刺激实在难以招架，周凯的器官挺立起来在桌面上乱蹭，粘糊糊的前液弄在桌面上，又被蹭回他胯间，一直到他生生射出来了一次，身后拉链的声音才响起来，滚烫的东西在他的臀缝里来回抽插了几下，也不管他还在不应期，就着润滑侵犯进他最私密的领地，贴着他的前列腺反复抽送摩擦，周凯被快感逼得眼角通红，腿部肌肉也开始轻微抽搐，谭宗明手一松就被他撞得往前跪在了地板上，谭宗明又把周凯的上半身按在桌面上继续他的享用，等他终于射在周凯体内时，周凯的胸腹前已经沾满了他自己的东西，腿间是谭宗明的，只有一张脸仍干净。

周凯换了个姿势坐在地上喘气，他呼吸不畅，脸上身上的红潮一时未退，神态坦然，像这样更能维护一点尊严。谭宗明抽了张纸随手擦了擦，坐回沙发上对着周凯，他坐得随意，倒像周凯仍在他两腿间，周凯不自然地要换个姿势，谭宗明反而来了兴致，重新把性器放出来让周凯伺候，周凯推说不会，谭宗明从他低垂的眉眼里看出些能让他满意的东西，最后只让他含了一会儿，其余算作是下次的价码。

周凯没反对，事实上没有一次他认为会有下一次，在他张嘴含住谭宗明的器官时他意识到他是跪在谭宗明两腿间的，这个意识让他有一下想咬断口里的东西，可眼下他付不起这个代价。谭宗明仍是坐在那里，可周凯知道口中的器官正在再一次充血变大，这就意味着今夜还有下一次。下一次周凯是被谭宗明抱在腿上的，准确说是周凯自己跪在了沙发上，他在谭宗明身上唯一的着力点就是谭宗明的性器，因此进入的比每一次都深。这个过程中谭宗明吻了他的嘴唇，咬破出血，周凯很难想象自己会吻一个刚刚被自己操过的器官，但是谭宗明吻了。

*王尔德《自深深处》


End file.
